Don't leave me I love you
by 1Hirotamoy1
Summary: When your BF dumps you, you go to the one person you can count on, your brother. When you feel you're going to be left by the one closest to you, you go to the one person you can talk to, your brother. Bad summary. 3x4 LEMON! It needed to be done!


Hey guys what up!

WARNING!!! LEMON and DO NOT bash me cuz of the pairing or cuz this is my first lemon!!! And Cole I swear if you read this I'll kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit for a week so YOU MAY NOT READ!!!

Ok this is going to be a story for a pairing many of you may find weird, but I think it'd be the coolest thing ever!!! 3x4! Squeal! ; 3 I think it would be an awesome pairing, after all they are the only ones who could really understand each other!

Well I'm going to do them in human form kk! Ily time for the story! BTW it starts off slow but it gets better.

Also as a small (obvious) side note yes my wonderful and beautiful readers I am alive!

(3 and 4 are both boys! And I, for some reason, view 3 as being the younger sibling! Also they can moan if I want them to!)

Also I love me (yes I meant to phrase it that way) so long Lemons: 3 Sorry if it kinda goes by kinda fast!

* * *

The winter wind whipped around harshly outside and the snow had, yet again, began to fall. The trees were long bare and the streets outside were quiet, for even the children did not desire to be out in the bitterly cold winter. The temperature outside mattered little tough, to the lone teenage boy who sat in his large room reading the 'Christmas Carol' to go with the season.

The teenage boy was snuggled cozily on the bottom bunk of his bed and was secretly, but anxiously, awaiting his older brother's return, thought in all honesty he was only older by two minutes. His light blue eyes glistened with excitement as he thought of his brother. He glanced over at a clock and pouted impatiently, as it was only a minute or two after he had last checked.

'He should be back by now.' He thought shutting the book and setting it on the oak nightstand next to his bunk bed; he sighed heavily, straightening his dark blue hoodie before walking out of his room and into the dark hallway. It was quiet in the house and he liked it that way. His parents were off on a business trip and wouldn't be back for the next two days, which meant he and his brother had the house to themselves.

3 sighed heavily and ran a hand through his mess of dirty blond hair and walked down to the kitchen before opening it and taking out something to eat, which just happened to be pizza. He placed it in the microwave and paced as he waited for it to be done.

'Where is 4? He should be home by-' his thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of the front door open and shut with a light thud. 3's face brightened as he ran to the door and hugged his brother tightly. The other was caught off guard for moment but soon returned his brothers embrace.

3 pulled away and began blinking frantically asking what had taken him so long but stopped short when he saw the others face. 4's face and eyes were red and had obviously been crying for sometime. He was shaking slightly, but whether it was from the cold 3 was not sure. 4 cast his eyes to the floor and began to fiddle with the end of his identical hoodie nervously, obviously dreading for the other to ask what had happened.

3 stared at his brother confused before putting a hand to his brother's flushed cheek and making their eyes meet once more. 4 stared at his brother for only a moment longer before fresh tears welled in his eyes. 4 flung his arms around his brother, and buried his head into his neck before sobbing silently, tears still falling down his cheeks. 3 had quickly returned the hug and rubbed his brothers back comfortingly before coaxing him to come up to their room to talk.

The two walked into the room quietly, 4's arms still attached to his brother and the two sat on the bottom bunk of the bed before 4 began to tell what had happened.

'I was talking to 6 earlier' he began, fighting back a sob. My eyes widened at this and 4 wrapped an arm around him. 6 had been 4's boyfriend for a month after 4's o-to-obvious crush took hold of him and he asked 6 out. 3 remembered how they had been such a cute and happy couple and though he didn't get to see 3 as much and 3 was happy for him, if not slightly jealous.

'And?' 3 questioned softly, tightening his comforting grip slightly, as though saying that he could tell him, without trying to pushing any unnecessary boundaries. 4 looked down at the floor for what seemed like an eternity, fresh warm tears continued to streak down his cheeks and he brought his knees close to his face, though not enough for 3 not to see 4 blink the last words.

'He left me…' 3's eye's widened and anger boiled throughout his body as his brother flung his arms around him, pushing him down on the bed. 3's cheeks flushed at this as 4 began to sob into his chest. 3 wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight embrace and stroked 4's soft mess of dirty blond hair. 3 rested his chin on top of 4's head and inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of pumpkins filled his nostrils and he let his mind wonder as he held his elder brother comfortingly. 3 thought of how, thought he himself was the youngest he had often do this with his brother; he had comforted him since they were young and he would continue to do so until his brother didn't need him anymore and leave.

The idea that 4 would one day leave him saddened 3 and he felt a lump grow in his throat as he watched his brother's sobs quiet. 4 looked up at 3 and the sad look in his eyes quickly changed to concerned and he sat up. 'What's wrong?' he questioned putting a hand to my cheek; 3 lifted a hand to his and held it there for a moment, nuzzling into his touch. A small blush crept across 4's cheeks and he questioned him once again.

'I'm sorry, it's just…' 3 looked away from his brothers confused gaze '…no I'm for you it doesn't matter.' 4's look sadden and he pressed his forehead to 3's blush growing for both,

'Yes, 3, it matters. I…I'm ok but you're…you're sad, please tell me, I want to help.'

'…you're gonna leave me one day aren't you.' 3 looked away, tears burning in his eyes. The lump in his throat grew bigger and he held back a sob. 4's eyes widened and he grabbed his brother's face.

'No, I swear I'll never leave you!'

'Lair!' 3 snapped back shoving 4 away and beginning to bolt out of the room. 4 rushed after his brother and grabbed onto his wrist. 3 tried to wriggle away, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks and 4 pulled him close. 3 tried to move until he felt 4's lips crash down on his own.

At first 3 thought it was a dream, the feeling of 4's lips on his own seemed too good to be true, but he wished with every fiber of his being it wasn't. Without another thought 3 flung his arms around his brother and kissed back, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The kiss broke only momentarily and their mouths soon collided back together in a hungry lust filled kiss. 4 slid his warm tongue along 3's bottom lip; 3 opened his mouth, their tongues battled for dominance and 3 gave in to his brother. 4's tongue explored every inch of 3's mouth and savored the taste of cinnamon that flooded into his mouth.

Slowly 4 led his brother to the bed and pushed him down before he felt 3's warm hands begin to remove his jacket stroking every inch of skin he could before the jacket fell to the floor with a small 'thud'. 4 moaned breaking the kiss as he felt his brother's hands trail under the thin fabric of his of his oxford shirt, slowly, tauntingly almost, stroking his chest. 4 through his head back as 3's lips attached themselves to 4's neck and he began to suck lightly, his tongue sliding along the sensitive skin as he began to undo his brother's shirt. 4 shivered slightly as the shirt was removed and 3 pulled away, admiring his brother's body. Though the two were identical 3 couldn't help but stare at his brother's body hungrily before kissing his jaw line tenderly before trailing down lower.

4 leaned forward slightly and began to strip his younger brother of his shirt and threw it across the room as he watched his brother's mouth explore his body.

4 felt 3's hands snake to his pants and begin to tug at them. 4 reached down and began to undo his pants quickly and threw them to the other side of the room. 3's eyes widened as they saw the bulge in the other's boxers and a smirk played on his lips as 4 looked away, a deep red blush covering his cheeks. 3 smirked and with one swift motion pulled the underwear off; 4 head snapped back at his brother just in time to see his warm pink tongue flick across the tip of his erection playfully. 4 moaned at the sensation and arched toward his brother as he continued.

3's tongue made it's way to the base of 4's erection and slowly made its way up before swirling around the tip. 4's hips buckled and he through his head back as his brother engulfed his cock greedily. 3 began to bob his head up and down; he swirled his tongue around and moaned as he tasted the slightly salty taste of his brother's pre-cum. 4 moaned and intertwined his fingers in his brother's hair as he lightly ran his teeth along his throbbing cock.

'3 I'm going to cum!' 3 smirked and deep throated his brother. 4's grip on 3's hair grew painfully tight; everything went white as 4 thrust his hips forward and came inside of 3's mouth. 3 swallowed the warm liquid and watched his brother's wide lust filled eyes as he licked his lips.

4 leaned forward and captured 3's lips in his own shoving his tongue inside; the fresh taste of his own cum and the small taste of cinnamon filled his senses. 4 pushed 3 down and began to remove his brother's jeans quickly. 3 kicked of the pants as his brother pulled his boxers down, fighting back a moan as the fabric brushed against his own throbbing erection.

4 put three fingers to his brother and commanded him to suck. One by one 3 let the digits into his mouth and slid his warm soft tongue around, swirling them around them, coating them with saliva. 4 smirked slowly removed them watching as a thin trail of saliva still connected them. 4 kissed 3 as he inserted the first finger inside of him and after a moment added the second; he felt 3's body tense from the pain but he soon relaxed as 4 began to stroke his erection teasingly. 4 began to scissor inside of him and he added the third finger slowly. 3 began to shift anxiously and 4 pulled his fingers out.

4 began to position himself but stopped before looking at his brother uncertainly, asking him if he was sure this was what he wanted. 3 looked up at him and smiled shyly, blush growing on his cheeks, before nodding. 4 nodded back and slowly began to push in; 3 tensed and gripped to the sheets, causing 4 to stop and look at him concerned. 3 gave him a reassuring nod and he continued to push in all the way. 4 stopped once he was in and waited for 3 to say something. Slowly 3 relaxed and looked at his brother nodding to tell him he was fine.

4 nodded and began to move in and out of him, trying to hold back a moan. 'Oh God, he's so tight.' 4 resisted the strong urge to thrust into his younger brother and waited until he was sure he wouldn't hurt him. 3's expression soon relaxed and he signaled for me to go faster; I was more then happy to comply. 4 began to thrust faster into him and their moans filled the cold empty house. 4 watched as small droplets of sweat began to slowly drip down his brother's chest as his breathing began more uneven and labored. 3 clung to the thin white sheets tightly and began moving his hips closer to his brother's with each thrust.

4 reached one hand forward and intertwined his fingers into his brothers hair and clashed their mouths together in a deep passionate lust filled kiss as his other hand grabbed his brothers erection and began stoking it lightly, 3 moaning deliciously all the while. 3 wrapped his legs around his brother pulling him closer; clinging to his brother while he spoke. '4 I-I'm gonna-'

4 moaned as 3 tightened around him and he watched as his brother came into his hand and on both of their chests. 4 thrusted deep inside of his brother, and moaned as he came. 3 and 4 fell to their sides and clung to each other tightly as their breathing evened out.

'Hey 4.' 3 said clinging to his brother.

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'I love you to.' 4 smiled and held his brother tighter inhaling the smell of cinnamon deeply as he pulled a blanket over the two of them. 3 buried his head into 4's chest and listened to the gentle sound of his heart beat as his brother rested his chin gently atop of his head.

'Hey 3.'

'Yeah?'

'You know I'll never leave you, I love you to much.' 4 looked at 3 and saw joyful tears in his eyes.

'I love you to!' 3smilled brightly and buried his head into his chest as he let the tears flow freely.

A.N.

Hey hope you liked PLEASE review!


End file.
